


Trick or treating

by vkfarenheit



Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Fanart, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Clark said their costumes must be something old they had around. He forgot he was talking to the Batman. Also it's the magic of trick and treating.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983856
Kudos: 32
Collections: Batfam Halloween Week





	Trick or treating




End file.
